


Closing the Distance

by dies_dandles



Series: NaNoWriMo 2018 [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Online Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 20:17:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dies_dandles/pseuds/dies_dandles
Summary: Leo and Guang Hong had had a fight. This is them making up.





	Closing the Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Serious YoI streak going on. I still have more ideas for Yuuri and Viktor, too.

Leo turned on his back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He felt the urge to call Guang Hong again but knew that he shouldn’t. The Chinese boy would be in the middle of practice, anyway and wouldn’t be able to answer. It would just make him more frustrated.

He got up and turned on his laptop. He browsed the net for a while, and then decided to send Guang Hong an email. It had been too long since they’d had time for a proper video call, or any call for that matter. For now, an email would have to do.

                             Hi baby,

I’m missing you. It’s way too late, and I’m supposed to be sleeping, but I can’t stop thinking about you.

Yeah, that sounds cheesy. I’m leaving it there anyway.

How’s your training going? Finished the choreo already? I’m already done with mine. Training’s fine, too. No injuries after that sprained wrist.

When are you having a rest day? I’ll try to get mine around that time, too, so we can chat properly. Call maybe.

Leo

Leo turned sent the mail and turned his laptop off. Now he felt like he could sleep for the few hours before his alarm was going to go off. He turned to his side and stared at the curtains that were gently moving in the night breeze.

*

Guang Hong plopped down onto the dressing room bench and sighed deeply. It had been a tough training session, and he could feel the blisters in his toes throbbing. He gingerly removed his skates and socks. He grimaced at the swollen appendages and sprayed the disinfectant on them.

“Need a band aid?” his coach asked, entering the room. So, she had seen him limp off, then.

“Yes, please”, he said.

The older woman passed the band aids to the boy, who started applying them to his toes.

“Remember to wear only loose socks and shoes for a couple of days. You have really been working hard for weeks.” She paused. “Maybe skip shoes altogether if you can.”

Guang Hong grimaced again. Luckily, he was going to have a rest period for the next few days. One the way home he checked his emails and noticed the one from Leo from two hours ago. But it had been the middle of the night in Chicago when that had been sent. Why wasn’t he sleeping?

He read the email and giggled. And then he started typing an answer.

                             Why aren’t you sleeping? Is something wrong?

I hope the wrist healed properly. My choreography is done – been running through it like crazy for the last month. So I’ll be having a couple of days off now. We can chat whenever suits you for the next four days.

And I miss you too. Terribly.

GH

*

When he woke, Leo immediately checked his phone and read the email Guang Hong had set. He smiled to himself. And typed a quick answer:

                             I’m off after today, too. Vid call at five?

                             Leo

Then he left for practice, buying a quick breakfast on the way. Five in the afternoon for him would be seven in the morning for Guang Hong, so maybe he could wait till six if the Chinese boy wanted to sleep in.

His phone vibrated as he was changing, so he checked the mail.

                             That’s fine. I’ll put an alarm on.

                             Can’t wait. Talk to you soon

                             GH

Leo let out a happy little sound and hugged his phone. His rink mates glanced at him and shrugged. Some people rolled their eyes amusedly.

The day couldn’t pass fast enough, Leo thought.

But soon enough he was already at lunch. Joking with his friends. Then it was a bit more skating, stretching and dancing.

“Don’t forget to have dinner!” his coach shouted after him, as he left the rink.

He waved at her, thinking that dinner was probably the last thing in his mind right now. All he could think about was taking his time to talk to Guang Hong. It had been way too long.

This long-distance thing was getting on both of their nerves, and they had argued the last time they had called. Leo decided that he wouldn’t get stubborn this time. This time he just wanted to see his boyfriend’s face and really talk to him.

He took the subway to his apartment, prepared a quick, light dinner for one, and started setting up his laptop for the video call. He tested the set-up while he was eating. Camera was working fine, and the internal microphone was good after a little fine tuning. The laptop was on the dining table, but the lighting there was horrible, so he returned to his bedroom. It would be more comfortable to chat here, anyway. He put him laptop onto the bed tray and sat down. It was getting close to five, but he still had time to finish eating.

*

Guang Hong had set his alarm at 6:30, so he’d have time to wash and have breakfast before Leo called. He was just settling down with a cup of tea when his computer alerted about an incoming call.

He quickly picked up.

“Leo!” he exclaimed when the video flickered on.

He could hear Leo laughing on the other end. “Mind laying down, Guang Hong? I’m staring at your chest, and I’d like to see your face.”

“Oh, sorry”, he carefully settled on his stomach and smiled at the webcam. “Hi”, he said a bit shyly. He hadn’t after all apologised about the last time he had hung up on Leo.

“Hi yourself”, Leo’s smile was dazzling as usual.

“So, what have you been up to? Other than practice?” Guang Hong asked, “Have you been practicing the guitar? Have you had time for that?”

Leo laughed. “It’s been mostly practice. Guitar’s coming along surprisingly well. I’ll have to play something for you sometime.”

“I’d love that.” Guang Hong started to feel the usual heart ache he got every time he talked to Leo on vid call.

“Hey”, Leo said, getting serious, “Is something wrong?”

Guang Hong smiled sadly. “I’d just really, really want to hug you right now. I’ve missed you so much.”

“Yeah”, Leo rubbed his neck, “Me too. But we’ll figure something out when we have time. Let’s hope we end up in the same GPs.”

Now it was Guang Hong’s time to laugh. “We’d make some headlines”, Guang Hong drew a headline banner between hands, “‘Famous skaters miss competition for mysterious reasons!’ And then a picture of the two of us in a paparazzi shot. ‘What could be going on with Leo de la Iglesia and Guang Hong Ji?’”

Leo laughed. “That would really be something.” But then he got serious. “But I mean it. We might be able to sneak an hour or two of alone time each day.”

“Yeah”, Guang Hong said, he was feeling better already.

“How about you what have you been doing?”

“Practicing like mad. My feet are wrecked”, Guang Hong stretched his toes and winced.

Leo winced in sympathy.

“What’s why I’m having an extended rest period now. To heal those”, he indicated to his toes.

“My poor baby”, Leo cooed at him, “I wish I was there to kiss them better.”

Guang Hong blushed and buried his face into the teddy bear he was leaning on. “Don’t call me that! It’s embarrassing!”

“No, it’s cute. And you’re cute”, Leo smiled mischievously when Guang Hong peeked at the camera, “especially when you blush.”

“Leo!” Guang Hong faked a pout. “You stop that!”

Leo laughed. “Oh, I wish I could hold you right now. You’re so adorable.”

Guang Hong smiled back at his boyfriend. “I hope you could, too.”

This was perhaps the hardest part of this long-distance thing. Not being able to touch Leo when he wanted. Sometimes he wished he could persuade his coach to relocate them to the US again. That had been easier, those stolen moments; evenings and whole nights together.

Guang Hong squirmed.

“What are you thinking about now?” Leo asked.

 

“Just… things”, Guang Hong blushed again. He cursed his easily flushable face and ducked away from the camera.

“Oh?” Leo purred from the other end, “I may be able to guess what kinds of things are running around in that pretty head of yours.”

“Leo”, Guang Hong whined, “Don’t tease me.”

Leo hummed from the other end of the line. “You know. This might actually work.” He was clearly talking to himself.

“Leo. What are you planning?” Guang Hong asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

“I know it’s early morning there, baby, but would you be up to some video sex?”

Guang Hong spluttered. He’d been thinking about it before, but for Leo to just come out and say it made him shy again.

*

Guang Hong was blushing adorably, so he had to ask. The other boy’s reaction was as cute as he’d hoped.

“Leo!” the Chinese boy chocked, “Don’t joke about this.”

“I’m not joking”, Leo answered seriously, “I want you so much right now, baby.” He paused. “But if you’re uncomfortable with it, I won’t push it. OK?”

Guang Hong paused to look at Leo. Then he smiled. “Leo, I seriously love you”, he finally said, then his eyes widened, and he blushed furiously.

“Ok, that’s it. I’m flying to China this instant”, Leo made to get up.

“Leo!” Guang Hong laughed.

It had been the first time Guang Hong had used the word ‘love’. Leo was glad he got the other boy to laugh, because his expression had been horrified.

“Hey”, he said quietly, “I love you, too.”

Guang Hong smiled like the sun. “We finally said it”, he said, shyly looking away from the camera.

“Yes, we did”, Leo answered.

For a while the two just looked at each other.

“Ok”, Guang Hong then said, “Let’s do it.” The Chinese boy sighed nervously.

“What? You mean -?” Now it was Leo’s turn to be flustered.

Guang Hong looked straight into his eyes. “If I was there”, he said, “I’d be jumping you right about now.”

Leo laughed, also nervously. “I’d like that.”

They were quiet for a bit now, but it was an excited silence now. Then Leo cleared his throat. He’d suggested it after all; it would be his job to initiate this. It was just that he’d never done anything like this – there had been no need. His boyfriend had been close by for so long.

“So, Guang Hong”, he started, making sure his voice was soft and purring, “After you’ve jumped me, what would you do to me?”

Blushing, Guang Hong started, “I’d push you down on the bed and kiss you. Hard.”

Leo closed his eyes and let a little moan escape his lips. Opening his eyes, he saw that Guang Hong had already reached down and was playing with the cord of his pyjama bottoms.

Leo hummed. “I’d flip you over. God, I want to kiss you so bad.” He too was reaching into his pants. “I’d get on top of you and pull your legs around me and pull you so close.”

He could see Guang Hong shivering. The Chinese boy whined into the teddy bear.

“Yeah, that’s how you’d sound under me.”

Guang Hong was palming himself over his pants. Leo, on the other hand was sitting up so he had an easier access. He slid his hand inside his sweat pants and lightly ran his fingers over his member. He shivered.

They continued to describe what they wanted to do to each other, taking turns. Both masturbating at the same time. Finally, Guang Hong bit his lip and shuddered his orgasm. Soon, Leo followed, doubling over and letting out a muffled groan.

*

After panting quietly for a while. Guang Hong pulled his hand from his pants and made a face. Leo laughed.

“Let’s clean up, but don’t hang up yet”, Leo suggested.

Guang Hong nodded, smiling. He rolled off the bed and heard the rustling as Leo also got up to clean himself. After a quick wash and a change of clothes – he had pulled on red briefs and a white print t-shirt – Guang Hong returned to his laptop.

Leo was already back, wearing blue shorts and a black tank top.

“That was fun”, the older boy said, a slight blush on his tanned face.

Guang Hong laughed. “It was. Not as good as the real thing, but I think I’ll survive until I can get you for real next time.”

“Don’t you want to do this again?” Leo asked, winking.

Guang Hong blushed and mumbled a little yes. Leo laughed. “We’ll definitely do this again”, the Chinese boy said.

“Especially if we won’t have time to meet up properly before the next off-season”, added Leo.

“Oh, don’t say that. I’ll die before that”, Guang Hong whined.

“Don’t worry, baby, we’ll think of something.”

Guang Hong nodded and smiled sadly. “And I’m sorry about the last time, you know.”

“I know. And I’m sorry I got stubborn”, Leo smiled.

“It’s fine. I like you being stubborn.”

“Except when you’re tired. I know that too.”

They chatted about unimportant things for a while, and before they knew two hours had passed, and Guang Hong had to seriously get up. He had promised to visit his parents during his break.

“You can call me anytime, though”, he said as they were saying their goodbyes.

“I’ll email first”, Leo promised, “Just to make sure you’re not eating or something.” The boy paused. “Which reminds me, I need to eat something.”

“Didn’t you just have dinner?”

“A tiny one. I’m starving now.”

Guang Hong laughed. “Ok, go eat. Let’s chat again.”

Leo blew him a kiss and disconnected.

*

Leo leaned back on his bed and sighed happily. He was glad they had done that, and cleared the air a little, too. But, as was usual for him after sex, he was really hungry, so he got up and raided his little pantry. Then he set himself in front of the TV and started channel surfing.

Then his phone buzzed.

                             I love you, btw.

Leo laughed out loud. And hugged his phone.

                             I love you too, baby.

The reply was a line of heart emojis.

 

That made Leo laugh again, and his phone buzzed again. This time it was from Phitchit, asking if he was free to meet tomorrow. Apparently, the Thai skater was visiting Chicago and was getting bored with constant practice and wanted some new faces.

                             Sure. I’m off tomorrow anyway.

They set up a time and a place to meet the next day. Then Leo made ready to get to bed. Yes, it was still early, but he was getting tired. He took his phone and browsed social media until his eyes wouldn’t stay open.


End file.
